Desire of the Soul
by Akikokora
Summary: What if Lucy never joined Fairy Tail? Instead she joined the dark guild, Grimoire Heart. One of Fairy Tails enemies. While training in the forest, Lucy meets Fairy Tails notorious Natsu Dragneel. How will they react upon seeing eachother? Will their meeting end in disaster? Or turn into something more, something stronger?
1. Unexpected Meeting

_**Hi guys. I'm here with a new story! Before I went to bed last night I thought this story up and quickly wrote down the description so I would remember it in the morning. I'm very new at writing so please let me know how I did. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia loathed the members of her guild, Grimoire Heart. They never treated her kindly, they never acted like friends or comrades.. Some went on missions with her because they HAD to not because they wanted to. Lucy couldn't trust or confide in anyone in her guild. She had no idea what she was getting herself into when she joined. She hadn't realized their true intentions. Well, there's no going back now. The only person in the guild who acknowledged her and actually talked to her was Meredy. They weren't good friends at all, they only spoke when in the presence of one another. The two only discussed intrinsic things about the guild. Lucy wished she had someone to tell all her stories to, discuss her favorite books, ask for advice. She didn't get that here. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to join another guild. But shook the thought when the remembered the oath she swore when she joined Grimoire Heart. They made her promise on her life she would never leave the guild. If she even tried, they would kill her.

The members of Grimoire Heart were heartless, selfish, and rapacious. They did unspeakable things. Things that person or mage should ever do. She was not allowed to quit the guild because they feared she would tell the Magic Council the things they have done. Lucy wanted nothing more but to leave this dreadful, unhappy, and cruel guild. She wanted to be happy again. When Lucy became a mage, she was so excited. What she read in Sorcerer Weekly made being a mage seem absolutely phenomenal. When she joined this guild, she had expected that. But all she got was the cold shoulder and a disconsolate life. Honestly, it felt no different than her life with her father.

Lucy sighed and stood up from her desk. She was currently in the midst of writing a novel. She longed for someone she could ask to read it. To see where she stood as a novelist. Instead of dwelling on the fact she isn't happy. Lucy decided to head into the forest to train for a little while. Lucy tied her hair up and changed into denim shorts, a plain white T-shirt, and her black combat boots. She grabbed her belt that had her whip and keys, she then left her two-story apartment in Magnolia. As she was walking along the river-bank she felt lonely and summoned Plue. "Puun!" Plue exclaimed when he arrived from the spirit world. "Hey Plue, I missed you!" Lucy said with a smile on her face. Of course Plue only responded with the one thing he says.

They walked together in silence. Prominently because Plue couldn't speak any words.

* * *

Lucy finally arrived at the forest. She then leaned down and hugged Plue. "Thanks for keeping me company Plue! You may return." Lucy heard a faint 'puun' before Plue vanished into the spirits realm. Lucy was going to physically train today. She felt weak in that aspect. She walked deep into the forest into a clearing that was perfect for training. She decided to jog for a little while to get her started.

As Lucy was jogging deeper into the forest she suddenly heard the snap of a twig. She immediately stopped and whipped her head in every direction trying to find the source of the noise. She absent-mindedly gripped her keys. She then heard another snap. Lucy began to get nervous. She was waiting, just waiting for the _damn_ thing to show itself. The noise stopped for a while and Lucy decided it was most likely some animal. _I'm just paranoid_, she said to herself in her head. She began jogging once again.

* * *

Overwrought from running, Lucy decided twenty minutes of jogging was a good enough warm up. She headed back to the clearing for some more training._ Maybe one of my spirits will help me train,_ she thought to herself. As she was walking back, Lucy saw a bush moving around and she instantaneously hid behind a tree. She heard a muffled voice say, "Happy stay still! You're going to get us discovered." Lucy's eyes widened. _Who the hell is in that bush?_ She wondered to herself in confusion. "You're too fat to be in this small bush anyway!" Another voice said with a snicker. Lucy had enough and abruptly went up to the bush.

"Alright, I know you're in there." an irritated Lucy snarled.

The bickering ceased. "See! Way to go Happy.." A chagrin boy said.

Lucy put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

Two figures emerged from the bush. A tall, well built boy with pink hair and a small blue cat with wings. _What an odd pair._ Lucy thought to herself.

"You caught us." The pink haired boy said sheepishly while removing twigs and leaves from his messy pink hair.

Lucy looked back and forth between the strange, talking blue cat and the bizarre pink haired teen.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lucy asked, eyes never leaving the newcomers.

"Uh, well.. no reason!" The pink haired boy chuckled and avoided Lucy's stare.

Lucy was a shrewd girl. She knew they were hiding something.

"I could ask YOU the same thing!" The blue cat eyed suspiciously.

"May I know your names?" Lucy asked timidly.

"My name is Natsu, and this is my partner Happy." Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

_Natsu.. That names sounds familiar.. _

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said as she crossed her arms.

"So, what were you doing here, Luigi?" Natsu asked.

Lucy had to repress her annoyance. "It's Lucy. And I was just training, before you two showed up." She said obviously aggravated.

"Are you a mage?" Happy asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." She answered proudly.

"Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Happy chirped.

_Now I know! He's Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I read about him in Sorcery Weekly. I shouldn't be talking to him. Crap! What if he sees my guild stamp. I have to get out of here. _

Lucy laughed nervously with her hands behind her back. "Hahaha, wow that's awesome. I should really get going though."

The two Fairy Tail members turned their heads to give each other a grimace.

"Well, okay. See you around." Natsu replied.

Lucy lifted her hand to wave, completely forgetting she was trying to hide it in the first place.

Natsu lifted his hand to wave back but stopped short when he saw what was on her right hand. A Grimoire Heart guild stamp. Natsu froze, eyes locked on Lucy's hand.

Lucy followed his gaze and found out what he was staring at..

_Shit! _

Lucy glanced up at Natsu and Happy. Happy didn't notice her hand yet and was curiously floating above Natsus head. The look on Natsu's face was enough to let Lucy know he wasn't happy to see her. Lucy quickly spun on her heel and ran. Natsu followed after her. Lucy stole a glance behind her and saw that Natsu wasn't far behind. She picked up her pace. _What am I going to do?_ she repeated in her head. If Sorcerer Weekly is correct, Natsu is an extremely powerful mage. _Could she stand up to him? Did she have a chance?_ Lucy's thoughts were cut short when a strong, firm hand gripped her wrist pulling her back.

"You." The Dragon Slayer panted.

"You're a member of Grimoire Heart. You're an enemy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes widened.

* * *

**_Uh oh, what's Natsu going to do? This is all I'm going to write for now! I felt like that was a good place to stop. If you notice any errors, please tell me! Let me know what you think. Right now, I'm writing the second chapter and it's going to be a lot longer than this. Thank you for reading._**

**_-Sara_**


	2. The Reason Why

_**Hi guys! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It mean's a lot. I'm pretty bad at writing fight scenes so, I'm sorry. This is a filler chapter. It will mostly be about Lucy's past as to how and why she joined Grimoire Heart. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Neither Natsu, nor Lucy said a word. Natsu's fingers remained wrapped around Lucys wrist. Lucy stood with her back facing Natsu. Her head hung low in shame. Lucy knew of the terrible things her guild, Grimoire Heart had done. She understood why he seemed to resent her. Lucy didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be here right now. Anywhere else but here. Lucy turned her head and was met with Natsu's intense stare. Lucy bit her lower lip, contemplating on what she should do. _Should I defend myself? I can't tell what he's thinking._. Lucy did what she felt she had to. She hastily grabbed her whip with her free hand and lashed it towards the pink haired teen. Natsu immediately released his hold on Lucys wrist and yelped in surprise. He looked up and glared daggers at Lucy. "Fine, if that's how you want to go about things." Natsu backed up a bit before his hands ignited, "you messed with the wrong person!" Natsu yelled before lunging towards Lucy.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted as his fist collided with her stomach.

Lucy gasped and took a step back clutching her stomach. Lucy swallowed, slowly regaining her composure, her eyes on the Dragon Slayer, "I won't go down easily, mark my words." Lucy knew this was most likely untrue. She was fighting a very powerful mage. But she was not going to let the enemy think otherwise.

Lucy was about to grab Taurus' key when she saw a small blue cat barreling full speed towards them. When Happy arrived at the scene, he quickly went to his partners side.

"Natsu! What happened back there? Why did you guys run away? Are you and Lucy fighting? What happened?" Happy exclaimed, his eyes wide with concern.

Natsu only smirked at Happy, "don't worry buddy, I won't be long." Happy just looked back and forth between the Celestial Spirit mage and the Dragon Slayer. He knew better than to go against Natsu. _He will do the right thing._. He then flew to the nearest river to search for a snack.

Lucy quickly snatched Taurus' key and yelled, "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" An extremely tall, heavily muscled humanoid that resembled a bull appeared.

"Wow miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have.. Why don't you come give me a smooch." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

Lucy face-palmed and sighed. "Just get him!" she yelled and pointed in Natsu's direction.

Warm chestnut eyes flashed their challenge as she focused on her enemy, her feet sliding apart, "lets do this!"

"Anyone who threatens miss Lucy's wonderful body, can face me!" Taurus roared.

Lucy rolled her eyes before pointing at Natsu again.

Taurus immediately charged towards Natsu wielding his axe. The spirit swung his weapon in every direction trying to hit Natsu. The Dragon Slayer had quick reflexes and dodged every blow Taurus threw his way. This continued for several minutes.

Natsu decided it was time to end this. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu howled knocking Taurus unconscious.

_Damnit,_ Lucy cursed inwardly as Taurus descended into the spirit world.

_This guy is too strong, I don't think I can take him. But I have to try! _she egged on in her head.

Lucy ran in Natsus direction, whip in hand. Before she could strike, Natsu swiftly grabbed the end of the whip before it hit him.

Attacking him probably hadn't been the best thing to do, but it was the only thing she could have done at the time.

Lucys heart pounded in her chest. She knew he was more powerful than her. He could potentially kill her if he wanted to. They stood like that for several seconds. Silently staring at one another. Lucy realized tears were cascading down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. _Why am I so weak? I don't want to do this anymore.. He did nothing wrong. I'm the villain here. _Lucy sighed and looked into the eyes of her opponent. She adverted her gaze to the sky, "I'm sorry." she whispered. Any other person wouldn't have been able to hear it. But since Natsu had many dragon-like qualities, he had heard it perfectly.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu sat side by side along the river bed. Both their gazes focused on Happy; the furry blue cat was happily hunting for fish. Lucy looked at Natsu from the corner of her eye. _I can never tell what this guy is thinking.. _She sighed, eyes once again looking at the chipper feline. Lucy was suddenly startled when a slimy, scaly fish was shoved in her face. She blinked a few times before she pushed it away.

"Awww, don't you want some fish Lushy?" Happy asked, a little hurt that she didn't accept his offering.

Lucy gave Happy a weak smile. "No thank you," she replied.

Happy and Lucy's little discussion was cut short when Natsu abruptly got on to his feet and looked at Lucy, signalling he wanted her to follow.

"Stay here Happy, I just need to ask Lucy something." He reassured the confused exceed.

Lucy glanced at Happy before setting off in the direction Natsu was going.

Lucy nervously trailed behind Natsu. Her throat was beginning to feel dry. _What exactly does he want to ask me? _Lucy thought to herself as she nervously played with her hands behind her back_. _Natsu suddenly came to a halt and Lucy collided with his muscular back. She stepped back and muttered a small apology.

Natsu turned around and looked into Lucy's eyes like he was searching for something.

Lucy felt her cheeks get a little warm because of Natsu's close proximity. She quickly averted her eyes in a different direction, trying to subdue the blood rushing to her face. She couldn't help but want to lean into his comforting warmth. The thought made her blush even more. Thankfully Natsu seemed completely unaware of what he was doing to her.

"Why?" Natsu said, breaking the silence.

Lucy looked up with a puzzled expression, "why what?" She asked tilting her head.

"Why would you ever join a guild like that?" Natsu asked, once again staring at her.

Lucy didn't know why, but she felt she could tell this guy anything. He seemed like a trustworthy, strong, and respectful person.

"I can trust you right?" Lucy asked. Natsu only nodded in responce.

Lucy sighed and began explaining why and how she came to be a mage of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart.

**FLASHBACK: **

_Lucy plumped down on her bed in her new apartment. "Wow, on my own." She said to herself. She just laid there staring at her ceiling. Lucy never thought she would be where she is today. If she had not run away, she would still be with her austere father. A jubilant smile spread across her face. _**  
**

_She was currently residing in a two-story apartment on Strawberry street in Magnolia. Her land lady is a strange woman, often wearing clothes that are too short and revealing for her age. She seemed to care a lot about her tenants. But Lucy thinks she's only concerned because she wants as much money as possible. _

_Lucy decided she wanted to check out her local magic shop in hopes they have some keys. Lucy got off her bed, grabbed her belt with her keys, and put on some boots. She then left her home with a smile on her face. _

_Lucy happily walked along the canal that was outside her apartment. Some men on boats shouted for her to be careful. Lucy just flashed them a brilliant smile, letting them know she'll be careful. _

_When Lucy caught sight of the magic shop she took off in excitement. Upon entering, the first thing she laid eyes on was the salesperson. It was an old woman who could hardly see over the counter._

_"Hi I was wondering if you had any powerful gate keys?" Lucy asked while squirming in aspiration. _

_"I apologize, but I'm afraid not.." The old woman said looking up at Lucy._

_A frown found its way on to the young Celestial Spirit mages face, "ah, thanks anyway!" She said leaving the small shop.  
_

_"I can't believe they had no keys!" Lucy exclaimed with much frustration. _

_Maybe I could take a trip to another town? Lucy thought tapping a finger on her cheek. A smile found its way on to her face. _

_"THAT'S IT!" She beamed, running for the train station._

_Lucy found herself boarding the next train heading for Hargeon. She heard there was a magic shop there as well. She later sat herself down and looked out the window. Not much longer she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

_The stellar spirit mage woke up to many people shuffling around picking up their baggage. _

_Lucy quickly walked off the train and asked a kind woman for directions regarding the magic shop. _

_After the woman gave Lucy directions, she thanked her and took off towards the known magic shop. She easily found her way there and entered. The person behind the counter was a small man with hair sticking out from each side of his head and a triangular hat that had a star printed on it. His nose also resembled a pig's snout. _

_"Hiya! Do you have any gate keys?" Lucy asked optimistically. _

_"As a matter of fact we do!" He answered, he then pulled out a silver key that had a creature on it with a pointy nose._

_"Oh wow! It's the little doggy!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes. _

_"He's not that powerful you know.." The salesperson said. _

_"But I really want it! How much? She asked. _

_"20,000 jewel.." he replied. _

_"I'm sorry but can you repeat that?" She said, hoping she heard him wrong. _

_"I said 20,000 jewel." _

_Lucy sighed and handed the man her jewels. She was pretty lucky they even had a key here, so why not buy it? She then thanked the man and headed out of the shop. _

_As Lucy was walking she heard girls squealing and shouting, "SALAMANDER! MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO DREAMY!" Lucy rolled her eyes and paid no mind. She continued walking. She then spotted a bench and promptly sat down and pulled out her Sorcerer Weekly magazine. On the front cover was a muscular boy around her age with rosy-pink hair. She opened up and started reading about the notorious guild, Fairy Tail. "Demon bandit clan wiped out but seven homes destroyed! Ha! Talk about going overboard." She read out loud. She turned the page and she laid eyes on the pink haired boy from the cover again. "Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, otherwise known as The Salamander." She read. Wait a minute.. She's heard that name before. She quickly remembered the squealing girls from earlier. SALAMANDERS HERE? IN HARGEON? He's in this dead-end town? _

_Lucy quickly got up and took off in the direction where she heard all the commotion regarding The Salamander. She was hoping to meet him. On her way there she bumped into someone knocking them down. Lucy looked down to see a young girl with short, coral pink hair and green eyes. She also had gold wing-like headgear. Lucy helped the girl up and began to apologize profusely. _

_The girl was about to respond rudely but then something caught her eye. _

_"Dont worry about it, so I see you're a Celestial Spirit mage." She said pointing to Lucy's keys. "My name is Meredy." She held out her hand and smiled innocently. _

_Lucy hesitantly shook the girls hand and replied, "I'm Lucy." _

_"So Lucy, are you in a guild yet?" Meredy asked. _

_Lucy clasped her hands together excitedly. "Oh no, But I really want to join one. There's this one guild that's always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. If I could convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die!" She squealed. _

_"I assume you're talking about Fairy Tail? I wouldn't join them if I were you. I used to be in that guild. They were all so cold to me, they treated me as an outcast. I totally didn't feel welcome at all and left the guild." Meredy lied. _

_"Are you serious? Wow, what a bummer. I was so stoked to join too." Lucy pouted. _

_"If you still want to join a guild, you can join mine! It's called Grimoire Heart. We're about as friendly as it gets. We always throw parties, we're a rowdy bunch. We go on missions together too. In teams of course." Meredy said with a warm smile. _

_Lucy's eyes went wide with anticipation. "Really? You'll let me join?" Lucy inclined. _

_"Of course! You just have to agree to some.. terms. I'll take you to meet our guild master." _

_"Thank you so much! I can't wait to join!" Lucy exclaimed following behind Meredy. _

* * *

_Meredy stopped walking when they arrived in a big field on the outskirts of Hargeon. Lucy looked around with a disconcerted expression. Meredy snickered at Lucy then pointed to the sky. The Grimoire Heart ship was flying high above the clouds. It appeared as if it was on level with the sun. The sun was shining brilliantly on the Grimoire Airship. It almost made it glow. However, despite the dazzling colors the Airship was putting off, it still appeared somehow gloomy. _

_Lucy looked at Meredy with a incredulous expression. "We don't have a stationary guild hall." Meredy said answering Lucy's confusion._

_Before Lucy could respond, it suddenly got extremely windy. She looked up and saw that the Grimoire Heart ship was landing in the field they were standing in. Once it landed, Meredy grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her on to the ship to meet the guild master. _

_Upon entering the guild, Lucy was nervous and it didn't help that the Grimoire Heart ship was currently dead silent. Most members weren't interacting with each other. _

_Meredy pointed towards a large hallway, __"come, Master Hades' office is this way." _

_Meredy and Lucy approached an enormous door. "Let's go in." When she opened the door, they walked into what seemed to be a library. There were books everywhere. This of course excited Lucy to no end. She really wanted to browse and look for books that may interest her. But she refrained from doing so. This was her future guild master, she had to make a good impression. _

_In the far left corner, stood a desk. Sitting at that desk was an elderly man with long, slicked back white hair, revealing his forehead, a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin beard, reaching down to his lower chest in many curves. He had some wrinkles on his face, letting you know just how old he was. _

_The elderly man stood up revealing that he was tall. He looked back and forth between Meredy and Lucy. _

_"So Meredy, mind introducing me to your new friend?" He said as he raised a brow. _

_Meredy bowed before answering, "This is Lucy, she would like to join our guild. She's a Celestial Spirit mage." Meredy said, emphasizing what type of mage she was. _

_A sinister grin slowly found its way onto Hades face. _

_"Of course you can join, there are just some things you must agree to." The master of Grimoire Heart said. _

_Lucy nodded, eagerly waiting for Hades reply. _

_"What happens in the guild, stays in the guild. What you hear in here, you don't repeat out there." He said pointing to his small window. _

_"Is that all? I agree, I swear I won't tell anyone anything!" Lucy said ardently._

_"No, that's not all. If I find out you opened your mouth and told absolutely anyone, you will be punished severely. No mercy, I won't hold back. Going against your master and the members of your guild could result in death. Leaving the guild is also a big no-no. But I'm sure you would never do such a thing. Am I correct?" _

_Lucy gulped and nodded. She was so excited to become an official wizard she didn't really think the terms through. Or what they were implying. _

_"Fantastic! Welcome to the guild miss Lucy. Where do you want your guild stamp? And what color" Hades asked with fake enthusiasm. _

_"On my right hand please, and blue!" _

_Hades went into his drawer and pulled out a stamper. He then grabbed Lucy's hand, much to her surprise and pressed it down. With what used to be clear milk white skin, was replaced with a sky blue Grimoire Heart guild stamp. _

_Lucy raised her hand and stared at it with pleased eyes. _

_"Thank you so much for accepting me! Thank you Meredy for inviting me!" Lucy yelled behind her as she exited Hades office.. rather library. _

_Hades waited until Lucy was completely gone before saying, "a job well done. I didn't expect you to find a Celestial Spirit Mage so fast." Hades said with a smirk._

_"Ah, thank you master. I got lucky with this one. She actually came to me. Well, more of bumped into me." She said with a light chuckle. _

_"We must keep her here. She is a very important asset involving our plan." Hades said with determination._

_"Yes sir." Meredy replied. _

* * *

_Lucy walked into what she presumed was the main hall. No one even looked up at her. No one greeted her. Nothing._

_Alright, maybe they're tired from missions. She reassured herself. _

_Lucy decided it's been a long day and asked Meredy if they could land in Magnolia so she could return home for the night. She agreed and they landed the ship in a field much like the one in Hargeon. Before Lucy left, Meredy grabbed her shoulder and handed her a Lacrima. _

_"Use this whenever you want to return to the guild, so you can contact us." Meredy said before waving Lucy off and running back to the ship. _

_Lucy stared at the strange orb in her hand. She then began walking home. _

_Lucy looked down at her right hand. What a great day, I finally found a guild I could join. She giggled and started to run to her apartment. _

_Little did Lucy know, Grimoire heart was up to no good. _

* * *

Lucy shakily sucked in a breath. "If only I hadn't been so naïve," she said with sad eyes. Lucy then turned to Natsu, he looked to be deep in thought. His eyebrows were knitted as if he were frustrated.

"They all ignored me. I had no one. Everything Meredy told me about the guild was a lie. When I went to ask her why everyone seemed so cold, she told me to go away and that it wasn't her problem." Lucy said, eyes turning away from Natsu.

Natsu's expression softened. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" he asked while looking into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy looked away. "I should of known she was lying when she told me about Fairy Tail. You guys are amazing. If only I hadn't been so blind, I could of joined your guild. You don't know how much I wish I could, Natsu. But you know why I can't." She returned her gaze to the Dragon Slayer. Tears threatening to spill.

"But we would protect you if they ever tried anything, we're always there for each other, we're a family!" Natsu inclined, with eyes filled with hope.

"I don't want to trouble you, I don't want to put you and your guild in any danger. The last thing I want is to bring havoc upon your guild." Lucy turned her head away as a tear slid down her face. She didn't want the Dragon Slayer to see her like this.

What Natsu did next caught Lucy off guard.

Lucy felt muscular arms embrace her. She was a little taken back at first, but willingly returned the embrace.

Right then and there, she let out all the emotions she had been hiding since she joined Grimoire Heart. _  
_

Gripping Natsu's vest, Lucy cried into his shoulder. Natsu cooed soothing words into her ear while rubbing circles on her back.

They stood like that for what felt like an eternity before Lucy pulled away.

Natsu gave Lucy a valiant smile before taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"Come on Luce, Happy's waiting for us!"

* * *

_**Grimoire Heart isn't going to let Lucy leave the guild without a fight! That's for sure. That was a hint by the way, for future chapters haha. It's currently 1:57am and it's thundering rather loudly.. The lightning is crazy! Seriously, it's like horror film lightning crazy. If that makes any sense. I'm fairly certain my electricity is going to go out. I'm not going to post this until tomorrow morning. Unless I die before then.. this storm is very frightening.. If I don't die, it will be already posted by the time you read this lol. I seriously hope this chapter was of your liking. Let me know how I did! **_

**_Another thanks for those who support my story. I love you all!_**


	3. See You Soon

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the semi-late chapter.. I'll explain more later. On with the story! **_

* * *

Lucy was trailing behind Natsu. She had spent the day hanging out with him and Happy. They all got to know each other pretty well. They went to a restaurant to eat, the park, and now they were heading towards the beach. Happy flew off to god only knows where; probably searching for more fish. That left Natsu and Lucy alone. Lucy knew she shouldn't be with this boy. She knew this would only end in disaster. She wanted to turn back, to run. But something about him made her stay. Maybe it was that aura he gave off. He was so warm and inviting. He gave her confidence, he made her smile and laugh. No one ever did that in Grimoire Heart. Leaving her old guild for Fairy Tail frightened Lucy. _What would they do? Are they going to come for me? _Lucy was scared. She has experienced second-hand how cruel Hades is. She doesn't want him to hurt Natsu, or his guild. Lucy was starting to feel protective of Natsu. He is the first person in a while to treat her this way. To laugh with her, talk with her, smile with her. _This is for the best... _

Lucy quickly grasped Natsu's hand. She was nervous, she felt like crying. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay by his side forever. She just wants to be with _him_. But the last thing Lucy wanted was for Natsu to be hurt, for her to permanently lose him. _One day, we'll be reunited. I'm sure of it. _Lucy hadn't expected him to mean this much to her in such a short period of time.

"Luce? You alright?" Natsu asked, searching Lucy's eyes for a clue as to what was wrong.

Lucy shuffled her feet nervously. She didn't know how to tell him. Actually, she didn't even want to tell him. _Remember Lucy, this is definitely for the best. _

She raised her eyes to meet two onyx orbs filled with concern. "N-natsu.. I-"

"Lucy, whatever it is, please tell me. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. If there's something bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll try my best to help." Natsu said as he squeezed her hand in encouragement.

Lucy pressed her lips together. She turned her head to avoid the Dragon Slayer's gaze. _Don't cry stupid! Why must he make things so hard? He's given me so much without even realizing it.. _

Lucy fought back her tears.

"Natsu, I have to leave. I can't join Fairy Tail just yet. I have things I need to take care of first. It's not that easy." she stammered.

Saying that pained Lucy. It killed her. The thought of returning to that guild made her stomach churn. She doesn't want to go back to her life of sadness and loneliness. Not having anyone to talk to, no one to listen. Lucy mostly went on solo missions. She had to beg and plead other members to go with her when she chose a difficult job. Natsu brought her friendship. Something she has never had. Between the life with her father and the life with her guild; she has never had a true friend. _Maybe when I finally get a chance to join Fairy Tail, I'll make many more friends. _The thought made Lucy happy. She would have to fight hard against Hades so she can leave that wretched guild.

Natsu looked at Lucy with longing eyes. He was about to protest when Lucy cut in,

"Whether it be days, months, or years from now. I'll come back to you. I'll join Fairy Tail. Natsu, you're special to me. I know that sounds weird, but you're my first real friend. You're the first person to treat me like I'm a human. I haven't really smiled or laughed in so long. But you changed that, just by being you. I haven't felt this happy in months. That's why I'm going to return to Grimoire Heart and demand my freedom. I'm going to leave that guild."

Natsu sucked in a breath, "Just promise me something. Promise you'll come back. I want to show you happiness. I want to show you what it's like to have comrades who care about you. Spending this day with you, I feel like we're already best friends. You told me everything about you. We learned so much about each other in such a short amount of time. I just need to be sure you'll return. So we can hangout and go on missions with each other. We could be a team. I don't want you spending your days with that guild any longer than necessary."

Lucy felt tears streaming down her face. She felt a mixture of happiness and sadness. No one has ever said anything like that to her. Natsu was really something. How he could go from being such a moron, to a sincere person amazed her. Lucy lifted up her hand and cupped Natsu's cheek. "Thank you, I promise this isn't the last you'll see of me," she said with a sad smile.

Natsu placed his hand over hers. "Then it's a promise. I hope to see you soon, Lucy of Grimoire Heart."

Lucy pulled Natsu into a tight hug. "You too, Natsu of Fairy Tail."

They both didn't want to say good-bye.

"To think, a few hours ago we were considered enemies. Now we're friends that don't want to say good-bye." Lucy said tightening her grip around Natsu's torso.

Natsu let out a light chuckle and released his hold on Lucy. He reached out his hand and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I knew you weren't a bad person."

With that, they went their separate ways. Lucy turned around to sneak a last glance at Natsu. She was completely oblivious of the tiny blue cat flying full speed towards her.

Lucy was startled when a sudden puff of blue flew right into her chest. She looked down to see the one and only Happy.

"LUCY! You were going to leave without saying good-bye to me?!" Happy said with a pout.

"Aww, of course not! I would never leave before saying good-bye to my favorite little kitty." Lucy said while snuggling Happy closer and smiling.

Natsu heard all the commotion behind him and promptly turned around to investigate. But the sight before him left him with a wide grin. Lucy was holding Happy close while giggling and smiling. Seeing Lucy smile made Natsu's heart skip a beat. He's never felt this way before. Lucy has made her way into Natsu's heart. Natsu just wants to be there for Lucy. He wants to protect her. He wants her to finally be at home, with him. But she needs to leave her guild before any of that is possible. He'll wait for her as long as it takes. No matter what.

"Happy! Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

Happy said his goodbyes to Lucy and flew towards his partner. Natsu and Lucy stole one last glimpse at each other before turning around and walking away.

What they both didn't know, was that they will be seeing each other sooner than expected. And Hades has something to do with it.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a couple of days. My aunt that lives in France is visiting and I've been stuck babysitting her son. I also have to babysit my moms friends Yorkie.. I usually update once every two days but sometimes I won't. So I'm apologizing in advance! And sorry for such a short chapter.. It felt right ending it at their good-bye. I also really wanted to get another chapter out. Next chapter will probably be Lucy confronting Hades. Thank you for reading and please let me know how I did. Have a great day/night! **

**_Thank you for those who support my story, it means a lot. I love you all! _**

**_-Sara_**


	4. That Was Fast

_**I tried posting this yesterday but it wouldn't work.. On with the story!**_

* * *

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia humming a soft tune. She had a small smile on here face because a certain Dragon Slayer was currently occupying her thoughts. He seemed to be the only thing on her mind since their good-bye. Lucy had already missed him. She missed his laugh and warmth, that toothy grin he often gave her. Her mind drifted to the time he embraced her. She loved the reassurance his strong hold gave her. She as if everything was okay, nothing could hurt her. A slight blush found its way onto her face. Lucy was glad no one was around to see her as flustered as she was.

It was getting pretty late and no one was around. Lucy was heading towards a large field that was located outside of Magnolia. She noticed it was starting to get dark and promptly picked up her pace. When Lucy took site of the field, she ran the rest of the way. Upon arriving at the field, Lucy pulled out a Lacrima from her bag and called Meredy.

Lucy waited patiently for Meredy to respond.

"Yeah?" Meredy answered in an annoyed tone.

Lucy hestitated before saying, "uh hi, could you please land the ship outside of Magnolia?"

Meredy groaned and said, "sure, whatever."

"Thanks Mer-" Before she could finish, Meredy ended their conversation.

Lucy frowned. _Sheesh what happened to the Meredy I met a few months ago? _

Lucy immediately felt the wind begin to pick up and knew the Grimoire Heart Airship was landing.

Once the ship landed, Lucy braced herself for what she was about to do. She just stood there, imagining all the horrible possibilities coming her way. Lucy began walking towards Grimoire Heart. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. She was extremely nervous for what was to come.

Lucy strode towards Hades' office, she hesitantly reached for the handle.

Upon entering, Lucy was met with two stone cold green eyes.

* * *

Natsu was unusually quiet. This worried Happy. The Dragon Slayer usually never let anything get him down, he was always head strong. The little cat was not used to this kind of behavior. At the moment Natsu and Happy were making their way back to Fairy Tail to tell them about Lucy. Natsu was dragging his feet and his head was hung low. Happy was worried about Natsu, he has not said one word since they said good-bye to Lucy. He wanted to ask what's wrong, but he believed he knew the answer to that already.

"Natsu... you know we're going to see her again, okay?" Happy said, hoping to comfort his best friend.

Natsu slightly lifted his head up, "I know that, but already miss her!" he pouted and hung his head even lower, creating a gloomy atmosphere.

Happy sighed and patted his partners back, "there there." the exceed said.

They finally arrived at the Guild and Natsu opened the doors and weakly said, "we're back.." He then made his was to a bar stool and sat down sulking.

Mira quickly made her way towards Happy to get the inside scoop as to what was wrong with every ones favorite Dragon Slayer. "Say, Happy? What's the matter with Natsu? He never acts like this. He hasn't acted like this since... you know.." Mira said with anguish in her tone.

Happy whined in annoyance at his best friend, "It's a girl he met, she had to leave and now he's upset." Happy whispered in her ear.

A convivial grin made its way onto Mira's face, "ooh, a girl is it? What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she use magic?" Mira exclaimed bleakly.

"Her name is Lucy, all you humans look the same to me, and she is a Celestial Spirit Mage." Happy said in a monotone voice.

Natsu interrupted their conversation, "she's going to join Fairy Tail once she leaves her guild Grimoire Heart."

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards Natsu in surprise. "Why would we let someone from Grimoire Heart join our guild?" Gray said angrily while in the process of removing his clothes. "Yeah seriously, what are you thinking?" Loke cut in.

Natsu clenching his fists and was about to go and hit Gray when,

"Yes Natsu, tell us what you're thinking. Why would you ever invite an enemy into our guild?" said a voice, chilling Natsu to the bone.

Standing behind Natsu was the one and only Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"B-because she's not like them, Erza. She's kind-hearted, clever, confident, and caring. She was tricked into joining that guild, she's probably trying to persuade her guild master to let her leave right now! Please guys, just trust me on this." Natsu murmured the last part.

Natsu then stood from his stool and exited the guild. If only they knew Lucy, they would understand why he likes her so much. They would know why she belongs with them, why she would fit in so well. Especially with Levy. The two share an undying love for books.

Natsu noticed his favorite fun-loving exceed was not with him. He was kind of relieved because he needed some time alone. He just missed Lucy, so much. Before heading home, Natsu decided he was going to grab some dinner to satisfy his growing hunger.

* * *

At the moment Lucy was sitting in front of Hades desk. She shifted nervously in her chair, her hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as he fidgeted with them. She watched the room, corner to corner, as if she was waiting for something, someone.. She was really just trying to avoid Hades cold stare.

Hades raised a brow, "yes Lucy? Can I help you with something?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Master I need to ask you something.." she stammered.

Hades narrowed his eyes and put his hands in his lap, "go on, tell me then."

The truth of the matter was Hades knew what Lucy was going to ask. It was all going according to plan. Lucy was going to join Fairy Tail, but before she leaves Hades is going to put a Lacrima inside her that allows him to see and hear her surroundings. He was going to spy on Fairy Tail, more of destroy Fairy Tail with the knowledge he gains. Lucy and her spirits also played a huge role in Hades plan. Everything was perfect.

"I know I'm not allowed, and it's against the rules but.. I'd like to join another guild. So please Master, please let me join Fairy Tail!" Lucy squeaked out obviously distressed.

Hades licked his lips, "very well, you may join Fairy Tail."

Lucy was taken back. Did he just say yes? No questions asked? Lucy was ecstatic, she never ever thought he would agree so easily. Was something up? Or was he just feeling particularly generous today. Lucy wasn't going to ask, a smile just spread across her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me Master Hades!"

Hades ignored Lucy's appreciation and abruptly stood up and walked over to the Stellar Mage. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He began whispering words that Lucy could not hear. He then placed his hand over her right hand and her Grimoire Heart guild mark disappeared.

"Good-bye my child. I wish you good luck with your new guild." Hades said with a fake smile.

Lucy bowed and exited his office. She was finally free. Or so she thought...

* * *

Lucy was going to head home before finding Natsu and telling him the good news. She wanted to take a shower and rest for a bit. She couldn't help but wonder what Hades did when he put his hand on her forehead. She brushed it off and skipped home.

When she was just about home, she passed a restaurant and saw a familiar head of pink hair. She didn't think she would see him until tomorrow. She stopped and ran inside with a wide grin. She couldn't contain her happiness upon seeing _him_.

"NATSU!"

Hearing his name, Natsu turned around and saw the one person he's been missing all day. His eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected to see her in a while.

"Lucy?"

* * *

**_Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last updated.. I recently started school (sophomore year), and I've been so busy. Where did my summer go? I've actually had this chapter written down for a while, I just never found the time to actually type it up. Once I get more settled into school I'll update more frequently. It will probably be on weekends most of the time. Did you guys start school yet? Or did you start a while ago? I hope the chapter was good! Until next time.. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed my story. I love you all!_**

**_-Sara_**


End file.
